10 volumes no máximo
by Aditi Shai
Summary: A vida é feita de escolhas, mas nem sempre se pode tomá-las sem um empurrãozinho. HyogaxShun. Yaoi.


Saint Seiya não me pertence e esse texto tem como único fim divertir aqueles que o lêem! (Se estivéssemos seguindo as regras da reforma seria "leem". Eita, reforma besta!)

Bom divertimento!

--

- Mais uma oferta-relâmpago do "Barato Supermercados". No corredor 5, agora, e só agora, sorvete!! Sorvete Gelinho, vários sabores, de R13,90 por... Acreditem ou não, R9,90! – A voz ecoava pelo mercado relativamente vazio. Também, não se pode esperar muito de uma segunda de manhã. Eu não me lembrava exatamente porque estava ali, mas... Bom, eu estava com fome e não queria nada muito... consistente. Talvez aqueles bolinhos com recheio de morango! São realmente gostosos. Em busca dos bolinhos, passei pelo corredor do sorvete, onde algumas pessoas lutavam para conseguir a etiqueta promocional. Realmente, a marca "Gelinho" faz sucesso. Teoricamente. Bom, eu não me arriscaria. Cansado de procurar, resolvi perguntar para algum funcionário. Seria mais rápido.

- Mocinha, por favor, eu quero um daqueles bolinhos recheados de morango, sabe. Aqueles de criança. – Acho que ela me reconheceu. Sei bem quando isso acontece porque elas ficam com a boca entreaberta, com olhar arregalado...

- Er... bolinhos... de morango... No último corredor à esquerda, senhor. – Esqueci, gaguejam também.

- Obrigado, você é muito gentil. – Lancei-lhe um sorriso e me retirei.

- Eu... gostei muito de "A vida não pode ser só isso". – Apenas acenei já de costas pra ela dizendo um "Muito obrigado" cortês. Saltitante e confiante, caminhei pelas alamedas do mercado até alcançar meu objetivo. Felizmente, o bolinho estava perto do caixa rápido, que, a propósito, estava vazio.

- Bom dia. O senhor encontrou tudo que procurou? – Eu, que ainda não tinha olhado para o garoto do caixa por estar lendo as capas das revistas, acabei me deparando com um dos mais belos rostos que eu já vi. Inexpressivo, mas extremamente bonito. Apenas lhe lancei um sorriso e ele só fez passar o bolinho no leitor ótico.

- R1,59. Algo mais? – Ele dizia tudo de forma decorada.

- Não, obrigado. - Lancei mais um dos meus sorrisos. Ele ia fechar a conta. – Na verdade, eu quero mais uma coisa sim. – Ele me olhou interrogativamente.

- Por que trabalha aqui, se odeia tanto tudo isso? – Me apoiei no aparador onde as pessoas costumam assinar cheques ou comprovantes de cartão. Ele entreabriu os lábios dando um forte suspiro.

- Eu... O senhor vai pagar em dinheiro ou cartão?

- Bom, R1,59 no cartão seria quase um sacrilégio, não acha? – Eu comecei a remexer meus bolsos procurando alguns trocados ou quem sabe até achasse minha carteira. – No entanto, não pode fechar a conta porque ainda há algo que desejo. – Ele olhou em volta, não havia ninguém. Nem mesmo na fila para o "10 volumes no máximo".

- Certo. Quer que eu responda? Eu preciso estar aqui. Sem esse emprego, eu morro de fome. Satisfeito, senhor? – Disse em tom irônico fazendo reluzir seus olhos verdes. Tão bonito era aquele garoto. Tão... Perdendo tempo como caixa de supermercado! Era meu dever ajudar aquela pobre alma.

- Não. Ainda desejo mais uma coisa. – Vendo que não poderia fazer nada, pois se me destratasse, poderia perder o emprego, ele apenas se resignou, cruzando os braços deixando seu crachá pender. – Shun? Que nome bonito. Me diga, Shun, só sabe fazer isso ou já tentou outras coisas?

- Olha, senhor, se está querendo me humilhar ou algo parecido, não espere que eu vá ficar quieto sendo esculachado, mesmo que isso signifique a perda desse maravilhoso emprego. – Ele me encarava. Aquele jeito nervosinho e irritado dele me dava mais pistas da sua personalidade, o que me fazia pensar que nem de longe, ele merecia ser caixa de supermercado.

- Ora, essa nunca foi a minha intenção. Não quero que perca seu emprego, muito menos humilhá-lo. Eu não me surpreenderia se você já tivesse outra coisa em vista... – Fiz um olhar de mistério, até meio malicioso, mas com um sorriso bem humorado. Ele me olhou incrédulo e deu mais um dos seus suspiros. Uma pessoa se prontificou atrás de mim querendo ser atendida. Shun só fez colocar a placa de "Dirija-se ao caixa mais próximo".

- Desculpe, este senhor é o último cliente. – A moça sorriu e seguiu para o caixa ao lado. – Então, o senhor quer pagar? É que eu realmente gostaria de ir embora.

- Sim, eu vou. Não costumo dar calotes por tão pouco. – Ele deu uma risada contida me olhando. Entreguei-lhe uma nota de 2.

- Na verdade, eu tenho uma entrevista hoje de tarde, mas não sei se vou.

- Hum, uma entrevista. Por que não irá? – Ele contava o troco, as moedinhas.

- Bem, eu... não sei se devo. Quer dizer, quem me contrataria? Afinal, eu não tenho experiência e... só em "10 volumes no máximo". – Recebi o troco com a notinha.

- Só um tolo não te contrataria! Você precisa de... confiança. – Eu sabia que ele era confiante, afinal, ele não fora exatamente gentil e cortês há alguns minutos.

- Talvez, o senhor esteja certo. Mas confiança não enche a carteira de ninguém. – Ele fechou a gaveta com força.

- Pode ser. Mas dá um poder danado. Então, vamos àquela entrevista? – Lancei-lhe mais um dos meus sorrisos.

- O expediente acabou, senhor. Acho melhor tomar seu rumo, enquanto eu tomo o meu. – O substituto chegou e Shun saiu do caixa seguindo para o final do corredor. A área restrita. Mas eu não ia deixar ele me escapar tão fácil. Ele precisava da minha ajuda e eu não ia negá-la.

- Espere um pouco. Shun. Sabe, se eu fosse você iria àquela entrevista. – Parei ao lado dele esperando que ele me retornasse um olhar. Assim ele fez.

- Olha, por que se importa tanto?

- Por que eu não deveria? Você está infeliz. E eu não consigo. Você não merece. Se dê essa chance! O que você tem a perder? – Olhei-o com firmeza querendo minar aquela carapaça na qual ele se escondia. Ele deu mais um de seus suspiros e até tentou sorrir.

- Você não desiste mesmo...

- Como acha que virei o que virei, hein? – Novamente, a interrogação no seu rosto.

- Hum... Alexei Hyoga. Você não tem feito muitos filmes, né?

- É preciso tempo pra fazer outras coisas além de só aquilo que esperam que você faça. – Nos olhamos por alguns instantes. De todas as pessoas que eu costumo encontrar na rua e que me reconhecem, Shun foi certamente o que mais me despertou a curiosidade. Ele não ficou embasbacado ou me elogiou (ou xingou) por um papel ou algo assim. Ele já havia notado quem eu era desde o início, mas resolveu não reagir, como se fosse incapaz de reagir na realidade.

- Bom, nisso eu acredito. – Ele riu e eu fiz o mesmo. – Tudo bem. Eu preciso mudar de roupa e bater o cartão.

- Certo. Esperarei aqui. E olhe, não aparecer de volta é jogar a si mesmo no lixo, hein! Quer ser caixa pra sempre? – Shun deu mais um sorriso e continuou seu caminho.

Não deu nem tempo de eu terminar o bolinho, e ele estava de volta.

- Você pretende ir a essa entrevista assim? – Olhei-o de cima a baixo. Usava uma camisa que devia ser dois números maiores que o ideal. A calça estava bem, e os tênis precisavam ser lavados o quanto antes. Ele apenas fez uma cara de "é tudo que tenho". – Não mesmo! Vamos. Vamos arrumar a roupa perfeita! – E eu reconduzi-o para dentro do Supermercado.

- Olha, senhor Alexei, eu não posso gastar dinheiro...

- "Senhor Alexei"? Vai, quantos anos têm?

- 23. – Ele vinha ao meu lado enquanto eu olhava algumas roupas. Sempre que você entra nesses mercados "sua vida aqui dentro", a seção de roupas é na entrada. Nunca entendi o motivo. Talvez porque a maioria das pessoas não venha ao mercado com intuito de comprar roupas. Por isso, querem enfiar essas coisas logo de cara, pra ver se estimula.

- Eu tenho 25. Não precisa, portanto, me chamar de "senhor". Até mesmo porque não está mais de caixa, mas sim como meu aprendiz. – Imaginei que Shun estava começando a achar graça naquilo tudo, o que me deixava feliz.

- Mas mesmo assim, não posso gastar dinheiro.

- Quem disse que vai gastar? Olha, por que não veste esta verde? Ficará muito bem com ela. – Coloquei a camisa social verde escura na frente do meu corpo e fiz a melhor cara de "vendedor". Shun tocou a camisa sentindo o tecido, meio constrangido, eu imagino.

- Vamos ao provador. – Fui na frente.

- Onde fica o provador mesmo? – Ele encolheu os ombros. – Mas, Shun, você trabalha aqui!

- Nunca me permitiram ir além das fileiras de caixa, senhor, quer dizer, Alexei. E eu não faço compras aqui... é bem mais caro do que o mercado lá perto de casa.

- Olha, posso pedir uma coisa? – Segurei os ombros encarando-o.

- Mais? O senhor é mesmo insaciável!

- Sim, sou... – Hahahaha, fui meio arrogante nesse momento. – Pode me chamar de "Hyoga"? Só "Hyoga"? Por favor, é que eu não estou acostumado com esse nome "Alexei".

- Mas é o seu nome!

- Tá, eu sei. Mas não gosto dele. Ponto. – Comecei a procurar um funcionário que me fizesse a fineza de dizer onde ficavam os provadores. – Ei, com licença, onde ficam os provadores?

- Eles são aqui, senhor. – Olhei por cima e vi uma grande placa "Provadores".

- Ah, sim. Uma placa. Muito engenhoso. Vamos, Shun, vamos experimentar.

Depois de uns dois minutos, ele abriu a cortina.

- Agora sim! Muito melhor! Se me permite... – Comecei a dobrar as mangas para dar um toque menos formal a ele. E como se isso não fosse possível, ele ficou ainda mais bonito.

- Poxa, até que eu fiquei bem! – Shun se olhava exultante no espelho como se olhasse pela primeira vez.

- Bem? Você está no caminho certo. Agora, sapatos novos! – Ele não disse nada, mas percebi sua excitação. Parecia que daquele atendente mal humorado, ele tinha passado a uma criança ansiosa por apreender, por experimentar. Imaginei que ele não tivesse tido muito tempo na vida pra poder pensar em si mesmo, ou até em seus próprios sonhos.

Eu não sabia pra que emprego ele faria a entrevista e, pra ser franco, não me importava. O que me interessava é que ele precisava estar lá, sentir que podia ser mais do que era.

- Vermelhos! Levaremos os tênis vermelhos porque verde e vermelho são cores complementares. – Peguei o número 40. Achei razoável.

- Como sabe que calço 40? – Perguntou Shun recebendo os tênis das minhas mãos e observando-os por todos os lados. Bom, parece que ele nunca teve amor próprio mesmo. Nunca deve ter se dado ao luxo de comprar algo pra si que fosse considerado "supérfluo".

- Ora, eu deduzi. Sou bom nisso! Agora, você tem um carro?

- Sim, no estacionamento. – Eu já estava indo pro caixa cheio de mim sendo seguido por Shun com seus passos apressados. Shun era tão... mimoso! Hahahaha. Não sei... Ele parecia carecer de cuidados, apesar de parecer também saber se cuidar sozinho. Mas naquele momento, naquela hora, eu iria cuidar dele. Não só porque eu achasse que precisasse, mas porque eu... estava criando certo carinho por ele. Coração de manteiga!

--

- Então, qual deles é o seu? – Vesti meus óculos escuros arrumando meus cabelos de leve. Não ia ficar todo desgrenhado por aí. Shun seguiu na minha frente parando diante de um carro muito sujo.

- Esse. – Apenas abaixei meus óculos o suficiente para confirmar a visão.

- Mas... Isso está imundo! Temos que lavar! Você conhece algum lava-a-jato?

- Olha, senhor Alexei Hyoga, apenas por ser um rosto conhecido e por ter se mostrado muito gentil comigo, concordei com tudo isso. Mas meu carro é tudo que tenho. Comprei com muito custo e não vou deixar que caçoe dele! Claro que perto das Mercedes que o senhor deve ter na garagem, meu carro não serve nem pra sucata de trabalho escolar. Mas é meu e fico feliz por isso, tá! – Dizendo tudo isso de supetão, ele abriu a porta do carro de se jogou lá dentro, batendo-a com força. Eu fiquei ali, parado, achando que ele ia arrancar a qualquer momento. Depois de alguns minutos, ouvi o barulho do pino sendo levantado e compreendi que ele me convidava para entrar. Por dentro, era um pouco mais limpo, mas um tanto bagunçado.

- Então, fez desse carro sua casa? – Olhei no espelho retrovisor me certificando de que meu cabelo estava aceitável. Ele não disse nada. Apenas encostou no banco com um olhar tristonho.

- Desculpe pela grosseria. O senhor está fazendo por mim uma coisa que ninguém fazia há muito tempo...

- Você está certo em defender aquilo de que gosta e de que sente orgulho. E eu não tenho Mercedes! Tenho BMW. São melhores! – Falei em tom de chacota fazendo ele soltar uma risadinha. – E tem mais, esquece esse lance de "senhor"! Me sinto um cara de 50 anos!

- Está certo, Hyoga. – Ele fez questão de ressaltar o "Hyoga" arrumando o espelho do carro e dando a partida.

--

Paramos num posto de gasolina em uma parte da cidade em que eu nunca tinha pisado.

- Me dê as chaves. – Disse assim que paramos.

- E pra quê? – Shun me olhou desconfiado tirando-as da ignição.

- Ora, pra você ir ao banheiro se arrumar, enquanto eu fico aqui, cuidando do seu bebê. – Virei pegando, no banco de trás, a sacola com as roupas e entregando-a com um sorriso.

- Não sei ainda se devo fazer isso...

- E privar o mundo da sua estonteante beleza nessas roupitchas novinhas?? Não faça uma maldade dessa! Além disso, seria uma grande desfeita.- Olhei por cima dos óculos gentilmente. Eu sei que sou bonito e que posso conseguir muita coisa com esse meu... temperamento apaixonante. Mas ganhar a confiança do Shun foi bem difícil.

- Teve alguma vez em que desistiu de alguma coisa? – Ele me perguntou olhando a fila de carros pequena que estava formada a nossa frente.

- Não que eu me lembre. Agora, pára de enrolar e vai lá! – Recoloquei os óculos enquanto ele me lançava um sorriso saindo do carro. – SE AJEITA LINDO, HEIN! – Gritei pra ele que apenas virou dando um sorriso quase infantil.

Imaginando estar dentro dos pêlos de um cachorro bem maltratado, passei pela máquina do lava-a-jato batucando no volante ansioso. Os últimos dias andavam enfadonhos e ir pra casa era a última coisa que eu pensava em fazer. Depois de seco, o carro estava bem mais apresentável. Não é porque não é uma BMW que tem ficar andando imundo por aí. Depois de mais quinze minutos esperando em um banco ao lado da loja de conveniências e assistindo a uma versão malfeita de Benji, vi Shun se aproximando. Me levantei satisfeito com o que via. Lá vinha ele, cabisbaixo, porém, muito melhor vestido e totalmente apresentável.

- Você está ótimo, Shun! Quero saber por que se permitia andar com aquelas roupas. – Arrumei a gola que estava um pouco torta. Percebi que ele havia chorado um pouco, mas discutiria isso mais tarde.

- Eu as herdo do meu irmão que, obviamente, é maior do que eu. – Evitando meu olhar, pediu-me as chaves do carro se dirigindo a ele. Entramos e lá ficamos um tempo em silêncio.

- Eu não posso fazer isso... – Um sussurro saiu da sua boca. Apenas virei pra frente olhando o movimento no lava-a-jato, cantando a melodia de uma música qualquer. Barulho dos carros, gritos dos frentistas.

- Vai, vamos fazer uma cena. Eu serei o contratante. – Arrumei a minha camisa, fazendo uma cara séria apoiando meu braço no encosto no banco, que era baixo. Shun concordou virando-se pra mim ajeitando-se timidamente.

- Boa tarde, senhor... – Fiz sinal pra que ele completasse a sentença.

- Shun Amamiya.

- Fale-me da sua experiência de trabalho.

- Bom, eu trabalhei no guarda-volumes do "Superpreço" durante 2 anos. Trabalhei mais do que jamais imaginei na minha vida quando passei por lá...

- Hum, entendo. Como era sua relação com os outros empregados do lugar? Além de sobrecarregá-lo com o trabalho deles, se dirigiam a você por mais algum motivo?

- Somente pra me dar mais trabalho do que eu recebia pra fazer... Por isso larguei aquele emprego de merda. – Nesse momento, ele colocou a mão na boca como quem pede desculpa pela palavra que acabou de dizer. Eu apenas limpei a garganta ainda tentando encarnar meu papel.

- Depois você começou a trabalhar no Barato Supermercados. Estou certo?

- Sim. O que foi outro grande erro. Mas que escolha eu tinha? – Shun virou-se para o volante abaixando a cabeça e eu permaneci na minha posição.

- Como é a sua relação familiar, senhor Amamiya?

- Eu... tenho um irmão. E só.

- Nada de esposa, filhos, mãe, pai?

- Não. Nem mesmo um cachorro.

- Entendo, e há quanto tempo sustenta seu irmão? – Eu sabia que um garoto tão triste e inseguro como ele, não poderia estar simplesmente infeliz por ser pobre ou algo assim.

- Eu...

- Ele te explora desde que é criança ou só a partir do momento em que se viram sem pais? – Ele estava incomodado, mas eu precisava que respondesse.

- Ele não me explora, ele...

- Então, você trabalha enquanto ele passa o dia coçando e gastando indevidamente o pouco que você ganha. Tudo que ele te dá em troca são essas roupas mais do que condenadas, é isso? – Olhei-o sério vendo-o sem palavras.

- Er...Vão mesmo me perguntar tudo isso? – O olhar dele passava tristeza e certa incredulidade.

- Não vão. Eu que queria saber mesmo. – Demos uma risadinha baixa e resolvi mudar de assunto. - Está quase na hora do almoço. Vamos comer alguma coisa.

- Eu estava mesmo pensando nisso. Eu não como desde ontem.

- Como assim? Vamos comer agora! Você precisa comer. Liga logo isso aí e procuremos um lugar. – Assim ele o fez.

--

- Estava pensando se você poderia preparar algo vegetariano para nós. – Estávamos em um drive-thru de uma lanchonete chamada "Beef". Foi meio ingênuo da minha parte achar que conseguiria algo sem carne, mas tentei. Quinze minutos depois, estávamos parados na beira do estacionamento, comendo em cima do capô. Se ficássemos dentro do carro com aqueles sanduíches, ele ficaria fedendo pra sempre! Shun comia timidamente, mas percebia sua satisfação.

- Certo, 10 volumes no máximo. Quais as dez coisas que você mais odeia no mundo? Não pense muito. – Perguntei pra ele tomando um gole daquele suco de uva que tinha mais gosto de gelatina do que qualquer outra coisa. Ele me olhou um tanto feliz.

- Dez no máximo... Hum... Meu emprego. – Ele fez uma cara de "é óbvio". – Minhas roupas. Hã... Pedir informação. Pessoas com mau hálito. Pessoas mal educadas... – Ele parou encolhendo os ombros.

- Ah, mas foram só cinco!! – Eu disse fingindo insatisfação.

- Sua vez agora. As coisas que mais odeia, 10 volumes no máximo. – Dizendo isso, ele cruzou os braços esperando minha resposta.

- Hum... Chuva e frio, realmente uma combinação odiosa. – Fiz umas das minhas infinitas expressões teatrais e Shun deu uma risada contida. – Comer em locais prestes a serem interditados pela saúde pública. – Mostrei sorridente o meu sanduíche e ele fez uma cara de benevolência. – Filmes de baixa qualidade, diretores de baixa qualidade, atores de baixa qualidade!

- Realmente, parece que o seu trabalho não é tão simples quanto fazem a gente acreditar. – Ele bebeu um gole de suco amassando o papel onde antes jazia o sanduíche de tudo que o cara da lanchonete nos convenceu a comprar alegando haver um brinde bom pra quem o fizesse. Agora, em que planeta chaveiro com um pedaço de carne de plástico é um bom brinde?

- Simples não é, mas é divertido. – Sorri alegremente pra ele que apenas me retornou com um olhar singelo.

- Ainda faltam... – Ele contava nos dedos. Mas esse menino é um mimo mesmo! Vou levá-lo pra casa e colocá-lo na estante. – cinco!

- Ficamos no cinco então. Você não quis completar os seus também.

- Tá certo... Que tal agora, coisas que adoro, 10 volumes no máximo! – Ele tinha gostado da brincadeira. Topei na hora!

- Certo! Eu começo. Gatos! Eu adoro. Tomates. Lindas plantações de tomate! Hum... pessoas atraentes acordando ao meu lado depois de uma noite de amor... – Ele fez uma cara de surpresa e mexeu a cabeça em reprovação.

- Ué, você não gosta, Shun? – Disse provocante fazendo ele corar e descorar em segundos. Hahahaha, não sabia que ele era assim, tão tímido.

- Eu gosto. Mas não é o tipo de coisa que saio falando por aí. Além do mais, do jeito que o senhor falou, me pareceu que seus hábitos não são muito... ortodoxos.

- Lá vem você com essa história de "senhor"! E eu costumava acordar ao lado da minha mulher, mas quando isso passou a acontecer sem ter sido precedido de uma noite de amor, senti que não podíamos continuar juntos. – Fez-se um silêncio.

- Desculpe pelo meu comentário indiscreto, mas eu... estava querendo saber! – Ele repetira a minha estratégia na cena do contratante! Garoto esperto! Quanto mais tempo passava com ele, mais eu gostava dele. Demos uma risada e ele tornou a me indagar sobre as 10 coisas.

- Dias de sol... Hum... Meu piano.

- Ah, você toca? – Ele parecia entusiasmado.

- Desde pequenininho! Como diria minha mãe, "todo bom russo tem que beber vodca e tocar piano". Você toca? Com essas mãozinhas delicadas e dedos compridos, daria um ótimo pianista. – Segurei as mãos dele fingindo tocá-las apenas com finalidade científica! Ele as tirou rápido das minhas com um olhar meio enfezado. E saiu do capô recolhendo os restos de nosso almoço.

- Não, eu não toco. Eu nunca tive condições de custear um instrumento caro desses. – Ele ia se virando pra sair e eu o segurei pelo braço.

- Eu teria um imenso prazer em te dar um e algumas... aulas particulares se quiser... – Lancei mais um dos meus olhares de Don Juan apenas para mexer com ele. Eu estava gostando de enfezá-lo!

- Era que me faltava! O senhor ponha-se no seu lugar! – Disse ele afastando-se de mim bruscamente e olhando mais enfezado ainda.

- Conheço o meu lugar e estou querendo que você aprenda a conhecer o seu, Shun. Acho que se não sairmos daqui, vai perder a entrevista. Quer chegar atrasado? Lembre-se, "a primeira impressão é a que fica!". – Lancei um piscadinha galanteadora (eu usei essa palavra?? Meu Deus, sou um astro! Não posso usar esse vocabulário... fora de moda!) e ele apenas sacudiu a cabeça dando mais uma risadinha.

- O senhor é mesmo... incomum. – Dizendo isso, ele jogou as coisas no lixo retornando em seguida. Me dirigi à porta do carona esperando que ele levantasse o pino. Assim que sentei no carro, ele arrumou o espelho e começou a falar.

- Antes de continuarmos nessa maluquice, senhor Alexei Hyoga, gostaria que não me cantasse mais. Me incomoda um pouco e eu não estou aqui pra isso. Estamos entendidos? – Ui, aquele Shun decidido voltava de vez em quando e isso me deixava com mais vontade ainda de "cantá-lo". Suspirei fingindo tristeza.

- Tudo bem, Shunzinho do meu coração. Não falarei mais nada sobre a sua beleza estonteante e esse jeitinho enfezado adorável que você tem que despertaria nas mentes mais sãs, o desejo do amor flamejante e...

- Tá, tá. Chega disso, Romeu. Eu estou falando sério. – Ele sempre fala sério! Esse menino precisa aprender a se divertir!

- Eu também estou! – Fiz minha melhor expressão de "está duvidando?".

- O senhor é mesmo esquisito. – Ele ligou o carro enquanto eu abaixava meus óculos que até então, repousavam no topo de meus cabelos dourados. Acho que já estou ficando cafona com esse palavreado...

- Esquisito não. Excêntrico, caro, Shun. Excêntrico. – Ele riu de novo e eu, logicamente, lancei-lhe mais um dos meus olhares confiantes. – Agora, chega disso de "senhor"!!

--

- Shun, você sabe onde fica esse tal lugar? – Há um tempo eu percebia que ele estava virando nas ruas a esmo indicando que estava mais perdido que calcinha em lua-de-mel.

- Tenho certeza de onde estamos! Chegaremos lá em cinco minutos! – Ele estava irritadinho de novo! Ai, acho que estou amando! Hahahaha. O fato é que estávamos perdidos e só havia uma solução.

- Shun, acho que terá de dar o braço a torcer! Vamos ter que parar e... perguntar! – Fiz cara de palhaço de circo apresentando uma grande atração! Ele ficou tão brabo que quase bateu no carro da frente. Era um engarrafamento.

- Eu disse que sei pra onde estou indo, cacete! – Ele bateu no volante bufando. Estava decidido, esse garoto seria meu. Eu queria! Eu o quis desde o momento que o vi na caixa. A diferença é que agora, eu queria mais!

- Calma! Desse jeito vai bater o seu bebê. E eu não quero que isso aconteça. Seria minha responsabilidade, né? Afinal, eu o convenci disso tudo. – Eu sou bom ator! Diga que sim! Diante da minha cara de culpa, ele se sentiu culpado. Tá, eu sou um pouco malvado, mas e daí?

- Desculpe, Hyoga. Eu estou nervoso. Você está me ajudando e lhe devo muito por isso.

- A gente namora e fica tudo certo. – Agora eu quero ver a cara dele!

- Mas de novo essa história? Eu já não pedi pra parar! – Enfezadinho!! Ai, Shun, estou acorrentado pelo seu amor! Deus, estou virando um cantor de dupla sertaneja!

- Qual é o endereço? – Perguntei como se nada tivesse acontecido e ele ficou boquiaberto. Acho que ia dizer alguma coisa, mas desistiu.

- Fica no Venu, na rua dos Cascos. – Ele disse enfadonho e meio tristinho. Eu gostava de vê-lo brabo, mas não triste. As dificuldades por que ele havia passado, seu temperamento, tudo aquilo fazia parte de mim agora. Era minha obrigação ajudá-lo!

- Bom, eu não sei onde fica esse lugar. Mas temos apenas 20 minutos pra chegar lá. Precisa admitir que está perdido, Shun! Olha, eu não me importo se você perder a entrevista, afinal, não serei eu que perderei o emprego. Mas você deveria se importar e não medir esforços pra chegar lá. Estou te ajudando, mas você precisa se ajudar também! – É fato, estou ficando cafona. Isso só significa uma coisa: estou mesmo gamando nesse garoto! Ai, ai... o amor... Ele suspirou soltando uma lágrima solitária.

-Ah, não chore, Shun! Você parte meu coração! – Ele me olhou e percebeu que eu estava realmente preocupado. Secou aquela única lágrima e disse:

- Não tenho idéia de onde estamos. – Ficamos nos encarando por algum tempinho naquele trânsito estagnado. Comecei a rir e ele explodiu em uma gargalhada. – Eu sou mesmo um idiota. Minha grande chance de mudar de vida e eu aqui parado no engarrafamento com um ator de Hollywood que me passa cantadas no banco do carona. – Passou a mão nos cabelos nervoso ainda rindo.

- Ator shakespeariano! E você não é idiota. Eu vou perguntar, você querendo ou não. Eu adoro pedir informação! – Ele me olhou incrédulo, mas aceitou. Abri o vidro e chamei a pessoa do carro ao lado.

- Senhora, por favor, pode nos dar uma informação? – Pronto, ela me reconheceu!

- Alexei Hyoga?? Ai, meu Deus!! E você mesmo? Casa comigo!! Eu te dou tudo e mais um pouco, queridooooo! – Shun ria dentro do carro dizendo:

- Passa uma cantada nela, Hyoga. Parece um bom partido! Investe! – Engraçadinho! Ele vai ver só uma coisa.

- De certo que a senhora é muito gentil e simpática, sem contar os atributos físicos. – Sim, ela me lembrava o filme "Conduzindo Miss Daisy". – Mas não posso aceitar o convite. Já tenho um companheiro bem aqui ao meu lado. Unidos até que a morte nos separe. – Dei espaço para que ela visse Shun ao volante e não deu outra, ele ficou uma fera!

- Alexei Hyoga!! Eu não sou nada seu! No máximo, um amigo! Não acredito que disse uma coisa dessas!! – E eu apenas ria da reação da mulher e do ataque de nervos do Shun.

- Homens. Quem os entende? – Falei sarcástico. Ela deu os ombros meio decepcionada com o fato de não poder me ter no altar. Shun continuava incrédulo ao volante falando palavrões baixinho.

- Bom, senhora, creio que não se importaria em me dar uma informação, não? – Ela suspirou.

- Já que não posso te dar o meu amor, a minha vida, acho que pelo menos isso eu posso deixar que leve com você. – Ela realmente... Deve ter uns discos de Fábio Jr nesse carro! Sorri satisfeito.

- Eu e meu amor – Shun ficou mais brabinho ainda ao me ouvir chamá-lo assim - estamos procurando a rua do Cascos. A senhora conhece? – Pra nossa sorte, ela conhecia. Depois de passadas as informações, começamos finalmente a andar. Ela me jogou uns beijos e os segurei na mão junto ao meu coração... Que canastrice!

- Então, amor, entendeu tudinho? – Perguntei despropositadamente como se fôssemos mesmo um casal! Estava adorando essa brincadeira!

- Hyoga, estou com medo... – Não era mais hora de brincar. Isso poderia esperar.

- Não precisa, Shun. Estou bem aqui ao seu lado! Já vamos chegar lá! Além disso, já fizemos um treininho e você se saiu muito bem! Eu confio em você. – Sinal fechado.

- Confia mesmo? – Ele carregava um olhar desconfiado e angustiado.

- Confio! Confiaria minha vida a você. – Eu não estava mais atuando. Posso ser meio... presunçoso, mas quando quero ser sério, eu sou!

- Sério? – Ele estava querendo chorar. Menino instável! Acho que passa por muitos problemas mesmo. Mais do que eu imaginava!

- Eu nunca falei tão sério. – Não resisti, coloquei minha mão em seu rosto e pude constatar que sua pele era mesmo macia como eu imaginava que seria. Achei que ele fosse me repreender achando que eu estava brincando. Esse é o preço que se paga quando se faz palhaçadas demais, as pessoas não sabem mais quando você está falando sério e quando não está. Mas ele segurou a minha outra mão com força e esfregou mais seu rosto na que eu usava para acariciá-lo. Meu coração shakespeariano se encheu de alegria! Ele seria meu!! Pode achar que sou egoísta por pensar nisso numa situação como essas, mas... sou sincero! Estava vendo a hora em que eu finalmente poderia provar seus lábios (momento Fábio Jr!!), mas não queria que fosse naquelas condições, no carro. Não, isso teria que esperar.

- Obrigado, Hyoga. – Ele abriu os olhos dando um beijo na minha palma e secando os olhos. Por um momento, pensei que ele tinha aprendido as minhas técnicas canastras de sedução, mas prefiro acreditar que aquele momento tinha sido verdadeiro. O sinal abriu e ele saiu com um rosto mais animado. Não demorou para que chegássemos na rua indicada. Paramos em frente a um prédio todo espelhado e não muito alto.

--

- Número 287. É aqui. – Ele disse desligando o motor. Virou-se pra mim e perguntou – Como estou? – A gola estava torta e as mangas da camisa dobradas de forma desigual. Arrumei-o rapidamente. Dei um jeito em seus cabelos.

- Você está perfeito. Agora, saia do carro para eu ver se está andando adequadamente. – Eu me achando quase um policial! Hahaha.

- Mas por que eu não andaria corretamente, hein? – Sarcástico de novo! Ele estava voltando a recuperar sua confiança.

- Porque eu sei como deve ser o andar da vitória!

- Onde eu estava com a cabeça? – Ele disse saindo do carro esperando que eu fizesse mesmo.

- Agora, vai andando até a porta do prédio. Peito pra fora! Barriga pra dentro! – Ele se ajeitou comicamente entrando na brincadeira.

- Sim, senhor! – Fazendo continência, virou-se rápido.

- Agora, marche! Um, dois, um dois! – E lá foi ele. Começou como um soldado e continuou como um príncipe que eu sempre soube que ele era.

--

Shun estava fazendo a entrevista enquanto eu aguardava do lado de fora, de frente para um secretário que grampeava papéis na velocidade da luz! Fiquei impressionado com a rapidez! Ele me olhava tímido fazendo seu trabalho.

- Sabia que você grampeia duas folhas por segundo? Impressionante! – Ele ficou dengoso e parou por um momento. Se esticou na mesa em minha direção, chamando minha atenção.

- Eu amo você. – Disse ele numa tentativa de ser sensual me dando uma piscadinha. Eu sou mesmo irresistível! Apenas sorri voltando ao meu lugar, vendo Shun ser entrevistado por meio de uma parede de vidro. A entrevista durou pouco mais do que meia hora. Shun saiu sorridente depois de apertar a mão do contratante.

- Podemos ir. – Ele falou se postando na minha frente. Disse um "tchau" gentil ao secretário que me deu outra piscadinha!

De volta ao carro, sentamos em silêncio. Shun respirava mais leve. Eu podia sentir.

- Então, como foi?

- Não sei se serei contratado, mas só de ter vindo até aqui... Foi a coisa mais nobre que já fiz. Tudo por sua causa. Muito obrigado. – Ele mostrou um sorriso sincero de gratidão.

- Não precisa agradecer. Te ver assim, sem aquela amargura do mercado, já valeu o dia!

- Eu quero fazer alguma coisa por você. Onde você mora? – Ele ligou o carro arrumando o espelho. Era tique dele!

- Por que quer saber? – Perguntei malicioso.

- Pra eu poder te levar em casa, ora. É o mínimo que posso fazer. – Olhávamo-nos com certa cumplicidade. Confesso que acho que fiquei corado, mas acho que ele não percebeu.

- Seu irmão pode ficar preocupado. Afinal, está anoitecendo e...

- Eu quero que meu irmão se dane! Me diga onde você mora. Por favor! – Ele estava decidido! Apenas dei meu endereço e ele sorriu.

- Você sabe chegar lá daqui? – Ele me perguntou saindo da vaga.

- Eu? Nem no meu mais lindo devaneio...

- Acho que não há outra saída... Teremos que perguntar! – Rimos com gosto nessa hora. Eu queria beijá-lo! Mas eu precisava esperar o momento certo. Ele chegaria. Ou mesmo criaria um! Ou não me chamo "Alexei Hyoga", maior ator shakespeariano da atualidade!

--

Era por volta das dez quando paramos em frente ao portão de minha casa.

- Chegamos.

- Você mora aqui? Esse lugar é... chique. – Ele olhava extasiado para as dimensões dantescas de minha casa, assim como de todas as outras da redondeza.

- Vamos entrar. – Convidei sabendo que teria negação como resposta.

- Sou muito agradecido por tudo que me fez, Hyoga. Nunca vou esquecê-lo. Mas terei que recusar o convite. – Ele estava envergonhado. Ai, como eu estava gamado naquele garoto! Me sinto um personagem da "Malhação"!

- Ah, mas vai me fazer essa desfeita? Poxa vida!

- Não acho correto... E sei que estava na melhor das intenções quando se propôs a me ajudar e que fez isso porque queria mesmo me ajudar. Mas sei também de suas outras intenções comigo, Hyoga. – Ele estava bem sério. Sim, eu tinha intenções... outras intenções. Mas não era como se eu quisesse me aproveitar dele nem nada! Eu gostava dele!

- Eu compreendo. Mas um beijo você não pode me negar. Não pode me fazer essa maldade! – Fiz cara de cachorro sem dono choroso e funcionou! Ele foi se aproximando do meu rosto devagar, meio aflito, ofegante, ainda de olho aberto. Quando achei que ia entrar no paraíso (uma vez que eu o tivesse preso em um beijo, ele não me escaparia!), recebi uma bitoca demorada na bochecha! Poxa vida!

- Ah, Shun, está de brincadeira! – Fiquei realmente brabo! Ele riu de mim voltando ao seu lugar no volante.

- O senhor pediu um beijo meu e aí está. – Ah, quando o assunto é amor, eu não meço esforços! Não achei graça! Puxei ao meu encontro a força. – Hyoga, que está fazendo? – Ele me olhou assustado.

- Roubando um beijo seu, Shunzinho. Já que não quis me dar um... vou ter que roubar... – Ele não resistiu muito. Rocei meu nariz no dele apenas para acalmá-lo. Também não queria forçá-lo a nada assim tão violentamente! Mas não foi preciso que eu fizesse algo. Ele mesmo procurou a minha boca, se entregando a mim em um beijo longo e profundo. Eu beijo muita gente, né? Esse papo de beijo técnico é balela. Um beijo é um beijo. E de todas as bocas que eu havia provado, certamente aquela era a melhor. Depois de um tempo, nos separamos e ele me olhou feliz.

- Nunca pensei que pudesse ser bom beijar homem. – Ele disse me olhando fundo nos olhos.

- Um beijo meu é sempre bom, Shunzinho. Guarde isso na memória!

- Mas você é mesmo estranho! – Ele disse se arrumando no carro soltando mais uma de suas lindas risadinhas.

- Eu sou irresistível... E você sabe disso! – Nem eu me suporto às vezes. – E insaciável! – Puxei-o novamente para os meus braços arrancando-lhe outro beijo sem permissão.

- Melhor você ir, Hyoga. Eu também irei. Está tarde. – Ele se recompunha arrumando os cabelos para depois passar as mãos no meu rosto.

- Eu irei... Mas queria que você viesse comigo, Shun. Não estou brincando. Quero dar a você tudo que te falta. E não estou falando de bens materiais. Estou falando de amor, de carinho que eu sei que não teve muito na vida e injustamente. – Eu estava sendo sincero mesmo. Eu queria ele comigo, ajudá-lo não só por hoje, mas por todos os dias da sua vida. Ele ficou atônito. Calado no banco do carro.

- Então, o que me diz? Diga quer ser meu. – Eu já tinha fogo no olhar. Eu estava perdendo o Shun e eu não queria.

- E ser uma daquelas pessoas que acordam ao seu lado depois de uma noite de amor? Hyoga, fico feliz por tudo que me fez, pelo beijo que me deu que eu senti que foi... verdadeiro. Mas não sei se posso concordar em ser "seu brinquedo sexual".

- Desse jeito, você me ofende! Eu não quero brincar com você, Shun! Quero... estar com você... – Pela primeira vez nessa história, me senti sem argumentos, sem saídas.

- Me desculpe. Não foi muito... delicado da minha parte dizer aquilo. Mas... – Eu o tinha colocado em uma situação complicada. Em um dia, ele desafiou seus medos internos, conheceu um alguém disposto a ajudá-lo sem querer nada em troca e foi beijado por um homem. E não tinha sido qualquer um, tinha sido eu! É muita informação em um dia só.

- Quando te chamei pra entrar, foi pra entrar na minha vida, Shun. Diga que aceita... por favor. – Segurei as mãos dele forçando-o a olhar pra mim.

- Eu... Deixa eu te dizer as 10 coisas que mais adoro. Não terminamos a brincadeira. – Ele sorriu e foi a minha vez de ficar boquiaberto. Apenas concordei.

- Dias de sol, plantação de tomates, piano, gatos... Pessoas que respeitam os outro, pessoas que façam as coisas por amor ao outro, pessoas bonitas por dentro e por fora... – Ele acariciava o meu rosto devagar carregando certo rubor no seu.

- Faltam três, Shunzinho... – Disse em tom baixo sentindo ele se aproximar do meu rosto.

- Não, tudo isso dá pra juntar em uma coisa só... Em você, Hyoga... – Confesso que não esperava ouvir aquilo. Foi tão bonito! Poderia ser usado em um roteiro de filme com certeza! Ele se aproximou e me beijou, devagar, lento, gradualmente aumentando o ritmo. Apenas o puxei pra perto apertando seu corpo no meu. Sentindo ele corresponder se aconchegando mais em mim. Paramos o beijo.

- Então, aceita minha proposta? Quer ser meu? – Perguntei alisando seus cabelos.

- Você é um pouco possessivo ou é impressão? – Ele disse sorridente. – Você pensa que tinha o controle da situação, não é, Hyoga? Você tinha, mas da mesma forma que me analisava, eu te analisava também. Ou você acha que eu seria doido de ficar sozinho no carro a esse hora da noite com um cara que conheci de manhã? – Dizendo isso, ele passou o dedo no meu nariz carinhosamente. Shun estava me surpreendendo!

- Bem, eu... quer dizer... analisando? Eu não estava fazendo isso...

- Consegui! Te deixei sem palavras, hein!

- Engraçadinho! – Rimos juntos um tempinho. – Então, vai me responder ou não?

- Acho que já está bem claro o que eu decidi. – Eu fiquei estático! Ele tinha... aceitado! Ai, Deus, obrigado!

- Mas com uma condição. – Estava sério de novo.

- E qual é?

- Que você seja meu também!

- Como se pudesse ser diferente!

--

Gente, agradeço a todos que leram a fic! É minha terceira publicada! Espero que tenham gostado! Deixem reviews, please!!

Ela foi baseada em um filme chamado "Um astro em minha vida" (se não me engano, é esse o título. Em inglês, é algo que equivale a "dez volumes no máximo").


End file.
